Gaytalia
by ShizukaR
Summary: Hetalia, uno de los fandoms con más material yaoi/BL/homosexual/gay que existe. ¿Qué sucederá cuando (t/n)/ /(n) quiera interferir con las "relaciones amorosas" que hay entre los personajes? Sin ánimo de ofender.


ADVERTENCIA: LEER ANTES DE CONTINUAR

Esta historia está creada con el propósito de entretener. No se responsabiliza por cualquier ofensa o que seas una fujoshi que ve Hetalia solo por el yaoi y que odia a las chicas por "interferir". Están advertid s.

Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

¡Hola! Soy _, (n/a), (n), como prefieran llamarme, y esta vez les traigo Gaytalia. No tengo idea por qué se llama así, sólo sé que es sobre Hetalia y Hetalia es sobre países. Como no tengo NPI sobre esto les pedí a unas amigas mías (creo que se llaman "fujoshis hetalianas") que me hicieran una guía, y con ella veré con qué chico/país haré este self insert.

Bueno, ya estoy en la sala de juntas, hay un grupo de tres chicos, uno es un rubio muy guapo y alto... Consulto la guía. Alemania, ¿eh? ¿Uh...? Al lado hay una nota que dice "No lo toques, Italia ya lo tiene reservado". ¿Italia...? Ah, es el chico que está al lado suyo. ¿En serio...? Pero si son muchos chicos lindos, deben ser hetero, ¿no es cierto? Ah, bien, mejor no pienso en eso, uh, miro hacia otra parte y me encuentro con un tipo rubio de cabello largo, por dios ES BESHO. Francia, dice la guía. ¿...? Tiene otra nota... "Este le tiene ganas a Inglaterra, aunque a veces 'suceden cosas' con Canadá... y Seychelles quiere quitárselo". Buff, mejor busco a otro. Aw, ese bajito pelinegro al lado de Italia es bonito, creo que es Japón. "Cuidado, por este se están peleando el griego y el turco y creo que el coreano, Canadá, China, EEUU, Italia y la taiwanesa (LA ODIAMOS POR INTERFERIR CON NUESTRO SAGRADO SHAOI) también quieren con él". ¿Khé? Ay deoh mío, acá no se puede tocar a nadie... Un tipo rubio de ojos celestes de aspecto serio usando gafas, creo que Suecia, ¿qué podría salir mal? "Está garantizado que él SÍ es gay y que en cualquier momento se va a garchar a Finlandia (HIMARUYA-SAMA DANOS SUFIN)". Oh bien, creo que me contentaré con el poste de luz de ojos violetas que lleva esa bufanda, Rusia, creo. "Este quiere levantarse a todo el mundo (literalmente), en especial a China y a Lituania. Advertencia: puede terminar con peores problemas mentales que con los que está". ¡MIERDA! A ver, entonces si todos son gays, ¡las chicas también deben ser lesbianas! Yuri time~ Veamos, esa chica de moño... "Belarús quiere salir con su hermano, Rusia, Lituania quiere salir con Belarús, aunque las malas lenguas (yuristas plz) dicen que le tiene ganas a Ucrania. De todas formas, no creo que pienses en conquistarla. El yuri es malo, MALO". Oh por dios ¿ES QUE NO HAY NADIE QUE NO ESTÉ ENAMORADO? ¡Ya sé! Ese nenito cejudo en traje de marinero ni siquiera debe saber lo que es una chica. ¿Y si me vuelvo shotacon? A ver... Sealand. "Los shotacon lo emparejan con Letonia. Son taaaan kawaii". ... Ok... ok... ¡Oh! Un chico albino. Siempre he querido salir con un chico albino. ¡Se parecen a los vampiros! ¡Como los de Crepúsculo! Se llama... Prusia. ¿Prusia? ¿Ese país existe? Hm, bien, lo buscaré en el mapa luego, ahora lo buscaré en la guía. "Quiere con su hermano Alemania, su enemigo Austria, a veces quiere garcharse a Italia y de vez en cuando hace lolicon con Liechtenstein (TE ODIAMOS MALDITA ROBAYAOI). Por otro lado algunos dicen que quiere con Hungría (la perdonamos por ser fujoshi como nosotras). Existe la teoría de que hace tríos con el Bad Touch Trio". Hombre, yo solo quiero cog... digo, tener una shojosa historia de amor con un país, ¡¿por qué carajos no puedo?! No importa quien sea, alguien salga conmigo... (no, no me lo robé de una canción de Len Kagamine). Alguien...

Alguien...

Alguien...

*4434324 años después (lease con acento francés del tipo de Bob Esponja)*

El esqueleto de _ yace en el suelo de la sala de juntas. Todavía pueden oírse sus lamentos (lo que hace que Alfred se esconda bajo las cejas de Iggy):

Alguien...

Y así fue como Rayis-chan murió sola en el mundo de Hetalia y nunca pudo ser uno con la madre Rusia. Fin.


End file.
